Ice buildup on cold compressor seal gas discharge vents is a problem in some cryogenic plants. The function of vent lines can be defeated by the formation of ice (from condensed moisture) in the vent line. This can also be a safety issue, if a large piece of ice should fall from an elevated vent stack. A need exists in the industry for a simple and economical solution to this icing problem.